


Apologia (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Snape的记忆暴露在摄魂取念下</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologia (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apologia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39223) by Anne Line. 



> Title: Apologia  
> Author: Anne Line （http://anneline.livejournal.com/ ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Characters: Snape/Lupin  
> Rating: PG-13 or R for some references to slash  
> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> Warnings: Angst

 

**信仰**

 

 

Title: Apologia

Author: Anne Line （<http://anneline.livejournal.com/>）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Characters: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13 or R for some references to slash

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Angst

 

Summary:

Snape's memories under _legilimens_.

 

A/N:

Haven't written in ages. Hope I still can. Thanks to my betas **schemingreader** and **siyamau**!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.ssf-moonshadow.com/archive/archive/7/apologia.html>

 

 

授权（我能不能把这当成一次性的打包授权，以备不时之需？=v=）：

 

Re: May I translate your HarryPotter fanfic into Chinese?

发件人： Anne Line (annelinelive@yahoo.com)

发送时间： 2009年3月26日 22:43:11

收件人：水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk@hotmail.com)

 

Yes, feel free to translate any of my stories. I'm glad you like them.

Yours,

Jean

 

 

摘要：

Snape的记忆暴露在 _摄魂取念_ 下

 

 

某鱼注：

 

**1** **，** **Snape** **大爱的同学请小心**

**2** **，** **Lupin** **大爱的同学请慎入**

**3** **，译者不接受人身攻击**

 

 

 

===Apologia 信仰===

 

 

 

_摄魂取念术（_ _Legilimency_ _）的技巧就是提出正确的问题。当你施放咒语，寻求所需时，必须集中精神。人们渴望透露秘密，愿意倾诉_ _——_ _将隐藏最深的思想赤裸裸剖析开来，好像只有那样才能解释所有的事情。你要做的不过是慢慢走进他们的记忆，问你该问的东西，无需更多，答案自然会浮出水面。_

 

Snape在心中叹息，干涩而沙哑地念道，“occlumens”，但是什么都没有发生，咒语仿佛溶入了周遭绵绵不绝的黑暗中。他感到记忆被猛然抽离，暴露在外，一束束细细的银丝纠缠颤抖，拼命想继续隐藏，无声地哀号。

 

***

 

钝感的疼痛从Severus Snape的脚跟爬上小腿。他没料到， _倒挂金钟（_ _levicorpus_ _）_ 的滋味竟会如此难受——当然也可以说效果显著，如果你不是那个咒语袭击的对象。James Potter洋洋自得的大笑只会让整件事情变得更加忍无可忍， Snape也懊恼地骂自己动作太慢。他绝对是个杰出的巫师，不过Potter天赋异禀的迅捷灵巧却占足了优势。头脑简单，Snape怀疑，Potter的思想从来没在他使用咒语时造成任何障碍，可自己不同。Snape要考虑的事情太多，各种计划徘徊在心里，思绪混杂，最终导致了他咒语的失败。

 

“Lupin在那边么？”Snape暗自想道。这突如其来的想法牵起胸中一股剧痛，让他脸颊发烧。“Lupin是不是就坐在那儿，好像什么也没看见？”Snape耳朵都红了，艰难地抬起头，却在看到Remus Lupin的那一秒马上收回视线。Lupin靠着湖边的山毛榉，羞怯中似乎夹着些许局促不安，阳光透过枝叶，斑斑点点模糊了他的表情。Snape绝望地闭上眼睛。他不敢长时间凝视Lupin，因为他永远无法在Lupin面前表现得潇洒，至少，漂亮地反击。“不许看，不许想……”如果那不幸发生了——在如此窘境下…简直就是噩梦。“我一定要杀了James Potter，还有Black。”他咬牙切齿下定决心，“用我自己创造的魔咒。他竟敢用我的发明攻击我，这肮脏的畜生！”Snape骂着，无视旁边一圈看热闹的人好整以暇地指指点点。他们嘲讽的面孔慢慢扭曲模糊，好像是狂欢节愚蠢的面具。可上帝啊，Lupin就在那里。

 

***

 

“对不起，对不起。”Remus忙不迭说着，Snape觉得从Lupin口中轻而易举能听到的这句话根本形同虚设。“Sirius和James，他们没有恶意的，”Lupin解释，“他们不过是在开玩笑，你知道的，就是那样。”

 

两个男孩儿并排坐在图书馆长长的木桌边，周围高高摞起的书形成了小小的私密空间。Lupin仰头，蜻蜓点水般吻了Snape，舌尖蹭过他。“无论如何，这也不错了。”Snape在心里对自己说。他喉咙发紧，小腹涨痛，就好像吞下了整个大西洋。

 

***

 

“Potter先死，然后是Black。”Snape在魔法史课上走神了，带着左眼的青紫伤痕。James上课前刚刚再一次整了他，Potter对他施放咒语，不过Snape清楚Black才是幕后黑手。他会迅速解决Potter，但一定要留着Black慢慢要他的小命。他揉着脑后撞出的肿块，Potter用咒语把他直接丢到了坚硬的石墙上，Black当场哈哈大笑，赞不绝口，“漂亮，Prongs！”然后他抓着Lupin的胳膊——Lupin就站在旁边——Black拉他，“走吧，Moony。”Snape躺在满是灰尘的地板上，不停咳嗽，脑袋像要裂开一般涨痛，眼睁睁看他们扬长而去。

 

Binns教授絮絮叨叨讲解国际巫师联合会保密法（International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy）的时候，Snape却精心策划着送给Black什么样的死亡。 _钻心剜骨（_ _Cruciatus_ _）_ ，当然，但他在Black发疯或者死掉之前，可以享受多久呢？他必须保持Black神志清醒，一定有什么魔药能做到。看着Black痛苦煎熬，Snape就能把所有事情告诉他——原原本本。这简直太棒了，然后Lupin会说，“你是对的，Severus，Sirius死有余辜。”接着意料之中的“对不起，对不起”，再来就是踮起脚吻他。

 

“没什么。”Snape会假装不在意地回答。这次是他，抓着Lupin的胳膊。

 

***

 

那晚，Snape前所未有地成功跟着Lupin，走出学校，跨过场地，和Black告诉他的一样。事实上，那家伙根本就是挑衅，骗他跟踪Lupin。他应该能看穿的，在两人几乎同时从Slughorn教授的聚会离开后，Black说，“今晚你干嘛不跟着Remus呢，鼻涕精，他希望你这么做。他早就知道了你整天鬼鬼祟祟当跟屁虫。”尽管他的声音听上去满怀愤怒，Snape依旧应该有所警觉。他确实顾虑了，准备好魔杖，不过那小心谨慎的本性却轻易屈服于好奇心的怂恿，就像他躲在走廊的阴影里看着那个人的感觉。他无法抑制地，曾经跟踪过Lupin，但是永远在最后一刻功亏一篑。每次Snape转过拐角，就发现Lupin不见了，空荡荡的墙壁，昏昏欲睡的画像，没有任何迹象表明有人在那儿。Snape发誓，当时他经常能听到身边有低低的呼吸声，或者拼命忍着的笑声。

 

不过今天晚上，他可没有弄丢Lupin。隐藏的秘密出口为他敞开，前方有什么东西在召唤，沿着墙壁，小心翼翼跟随空气中回荡的幽幽脚步，他走过摇摇欲坠的楼梯，穿过纵横交错的隧道。他听说有些秘密通道与校外连接，却不知这网络竟如此繁杂。当他突然意识到自己已经离开了学校的范围，寒夜的凉风让他结结实实打了个激灵。他蹑手蹑脚地继续，对黑黢黢的地道将自己引向何方毫无概念。Snape努力眨眼，适应周围的黯淡朦胧，满月高高悬在头顶，自上而下流泻出一地清冷的银光。模模糊糊看到似乎有块踏板，他爬过去，把心提到了嗓子眼儿，瞪着异常平静的打人柳（Whomping Willow），身体里自下而上盘旋着升起一股纠结的快感，几乎让他头晕目眩。下一秒清醒过来时，他发现自己已经站在尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack）里了。Snape一级一级走上晃晃悠悠的台阶，当他最终到达卧室门口，只朝床上瞟了一眼便羞得满面绯红。灰尘和蛛网层层叠叠，就像薄纱笼罩下不真实的梦境，月光透过墙上木板间的缝隙，将一切染成淡淡的银和深沉的蓝。随即他听到让人毛骨悚然的低吼，他看到了一头狼人，于是真相大白—— _罪恶的报应就是死亡_ 。

 

狼人坐立不安，唾液拖着长长的亮线砸在地板上，一滴，两滴，随着越来越暴戾地在那一方脆弱的束缚中折腾，它渐渐转过身，惊讶地发现黑暗中还有另一个生物直勾勾望着自己。它沉默地站起来，略作迟疑，然后咆哮着冲向Snape，男孩儿认出了那双金眸，一切都瞬间明了。耻辱的血红带着燥热爬过他苍白的脖颈，遍布他的脸颊。他呆立不动，却抖如筛糠，因恐惧而无法站稳，唯有一手扶住门框，可丝毫没有离开的念头，他等待着——甚至放弃魔杖。狼人向Snape的胸口伸出爪子，一挥而就——留下试探性的伤口，似乎这畜生在怀疑Snape究竟是不是个幻影。男孩儿仿佛钉在地上一般，静静等待下一次致命攻击，他奇怪为什么生命的最后几秒竟如此漫长，好像时间停滞，消散于空气之中，而自己则永远不可能及时逃脱。然后，毫无预兆地，他被粗暴地向后拉——因死神一念之差的仁慈侥幸获救。

 

之后在医院，Snape沉思，“Black比我知道的早，我可真是蠢得要命啊。那太他妈的明显了。”围绕Remus Lupin身边的重重谜团豁然开朗——频繁缺席，惨白憔悴，每一次跟踪失败，窃窃私语还有藏而不宣的秘密。他真是太傻了，而且，上帝啊，他竟然在看到床的时候脸红了，无耻！

 

见Black气得满面通红走进来，后面跟着神色凝重的Dumbledore，还有苍白如纸的Potter，Snape不假思索地抓起被子蒙住了自己的脑袋。

 

“对不起，Snape。行了吧。”Black不情不愿，“你听到我了是么，那个躲在被子里的胆小鬼？我说了，我很抱歉。”Black倾身靠近，Snape能感觉到他湿漉漉的呼吸透过薄薄的毯子折磨自己的耳朵。“真遗憾你竟然是他妈这样一个无药可救的白痴，鼻涕精。”

 

不等他反应，Black后退一步站好，“什么，不！教授……好吧，不管我说什么，他都不会从下面钻出来？”小声嘟囔着，“恶心做作的娘娘腔（Fucking drama queen）。”然后回复正常音量拉开嗓门，“没什么，教授，我什么都没说。”

 

Snape保持这个姿势——蒙着脑袋——在接下来的日子中几乎一动不动，紧张地留意着周遭最轻微的风吹草动，甚至伤口基本恢复，护士长将他安排进观察病房后，情况也没有好转。他坐起身，顶着被子躲在下面吃东西，透过单薄的布料凝视房间中的光线变化，灰蒙蒙，金灿灿，黯淡下来的棕黄，夜幕死寂的黑暗。倘若Pomfrey夫人没有在某个早晨愤然扯掉那层被单，他恐怕要持续这样的生活，直到吐出最后一口气，灵魂也跟着烂掉。

 

“好了，孩子，你已经完全康复了，回去吧。记着两周不要骑飞天扫帚，还有，看在上帝的份上，求你洗个澡吧。”

 

***

 

魔药课上，他想象着，鞭笞在Black的皮肤绽开朵朵血花，耕耘出光润美丽的殷红小溪，就是狼人会留下的那种。一片一片撕碎。他在书页边缘的空白处草草记下， _报仇_ 。

 

（某鱼注——人民文学出版社《哈利波特与“混血王子”》，第337页，关于“神锋无影”[sectumsempra]的描写，翻译为“对敌人”。原文“for enemies”，不过个人不喜欢=v=）

 

***

 

伤口还是发痒，就在心脏上方的位置，毫无疑问。紧绷的皮肤有些扭曲，疤痕醒目，活生生给他添了一道警示： _你渴望的一切都是错误的_ 。多年后他依旧习惯于半夜藏在走廊里，独自舔噬旧伤。Lupin回到Hogwarts了，狼人刚走进视线，Snape就看出他的疲惫和沧桑，可是哪怕已经过去了十三年，同样的感情仍然不肯放手，令他从头到脚发抖，熟悉的欲望带着恐惧，在下腹隐隐作痛。Snape绝望地陷入了曾经的陋习：跟踪Lupin。

 

（某鱼注——请忽略“十三年”这个细节，对于亲世代的时间线我只知道大概，并且原文也是“even after thirteen years”）

 

“Severus，”Lupin转身对上他，狼人的声音让Snape觉得，好像冰冷的刀锋划过肌肤，瑟瑟发抖。

 

“Lupin。睡不着，出来晒月亮么？”Snape无礼地讽刺。

 

“哦Severus，这么多年来，你竟然还喜欢跟着我。”Lupin回敬他，听得出带着诱人的窃笑。

 

“我没有。”Snape斩钉截铁，轻蔑地反驳，“我跟着你是为了找到Black。”

 

“如果我知道他在哪儿，会亲手杀了他。”Lupin静静地说，“James是我的好兄弟，还有Lily……”

 

“他决不能凭一人之力从Azkaban逃出来。”Snape说着，向前迈了一步。

 

Lupin叹气，“你明显低估了他。”

 

“你才低估了他对你的兴趣。”Snape冲口而出，声音高了起来。

 

Lupin忽略它，“那么，你为什么总是跟踪我？”男人转换话题。

 

“你知道为什么。”Snape打算保持缄默。

 

“是的，我——我想我明白。”Lupin沉思道，“可当时我并不了解，我真希望那会儿就知道的。”

 

“为什么？你觉得，那样就能有所改变么？”Snape无法抑制声音中的怒火，几乎失去了自制力。

 

“可能。”Lupin回答，“我会——”

 

_上帝啊，他竟然在看到床的时候脸红了。_

 

“从来都不可能事事如意——”Snape打断他，“你想要的，只有Black和Potter。”

 

Lupin看上去也面带愠色，“那你想要什么，Severus？”

 

“我什么都不想要——”

 

“哦真的么，你确定？”Lupin突然笑了，他的笑一向比他的愤怒更能令Snape胆战心惊。“我没准想要点儿什么。我觉得有些——怀旧了”

 

“Black。”这名字滑过Snape的舌尖，苦得像是穿肠毒药。

 

“你。”Lupin暧昧地笑，“别担心，过来吧。”

 

“去哪儿？”

 

“我有间不错的小套房。”狼人说着，从Snape身边走过，“我想，那应该比地牢更暖和，空气也好得多。”

 

“地牢才不臭。”Snape立刻反驳，却没有留意到自己已经挪动了脚步。

 

“小心点儿跟上我，别走丢了。”

 

“我非常清楚黑魔法防御课教授的房间在哪里。”Snape不客气地推开Lupin抢在前面。

 

“哦，是么，怎么会这样？”Lupin笑着揶揄。

 

“闭嘴，过来。”

 

两人的身影，风一般穿过夜色中Hogwarts的走廊。

 

 

Snape躺在床上，Lupin依偎在他身边，枕着他的肚子睡得正甜。魔药教授指尖轻轻描画着Lupin身上的伤疤，他想要告诉他，那些张牙舞爪的痕迹从没停止过发痒，不过狼人肯定早就知道了。Lupin瘦得令人心疼，膝盖呈圆球状凸出，肩胛骨高高隆起，神奇的是，在壁炉温暖的火光映照下，他的肌肤却如同镀上了一层金色，对Snape来讲，此时就像怀抱着奖杯——纯金的，珍贵无比的战利品。

 

Snape回忆起，曾经他是怎样地渴求死亡。他无法将思绪从自己最强烈的欲望中剥离，那就像内心最狡猾的恐惧般，藏在皮肤下，埋在血液中，四处流窜。除了贯穿胸口的深刻伤痕，一片空白。他倏地面红耳赤，因为想到了……当然，如果他想要，那还能有什么好的？这想法让他多年前就彻底绝望了；狼人除了被驱逐，别无选择。

 

Snape的手碰到床垫边缘，他一骨碌坐起来，盯着书架。

 

Lupin醒了，头发乱蓬蓬的，“你要什么？”他打个哈欠，见Snape光着身子四下翻找。

 

“这个。”Snape从一本旧书的书脊中抽出了一张皱巴巴的纸片。

 

“还给我。”Lupin的声音瞬间降到冰点。

 

“真像啊，比那些满大街张贴的通缉令好多了。”Snape对照片怒目而视。16岁的Sirius Black毫不示弱地冷笑着回敬，动了动嘴唇，无声的，“鼻涕精”。

 

“求你，放回去。”Lupin叹息，伤感地恳求，这让Snape不自然地打个冷战。

 

“我以为你恨他，我以为James，还有Lily，都是你的好朋友。”Snape残忍地嘲笑，“你知道他在哪儿。”

 

“我不知道。如果我知道，一定会亲手杀了他。”

 

“他不会给你你想要的东西。那会儿他就不能，现在也是。”

 

“我会亲手杀了他。”

 

***

 

“我一点儿都不生气。”见Snape走进来，Lupin轻松地说。

 

Snape环顾四周。狼人的行李已经打包，他的书本整齐地码放在一个巨大的皮箱中，“你生气也没关系。”魔药教授有些使性子，赌气道。

 

“我甚至，也不觉得惊讶。”

 

“我——”Snape刚想说什么，却被近乎歇斯底里的尖叫打断。

 

_你应该自我了断！你这个怪物，让人恶心的败类。_

 

Lupin对空气暴跳如雷，嘶吼着挥动魔杖，将喊出的句子实体化，再一个字母一个字母地敲个粉碎。

 

“这样，感觉好多了。你想试试么？”他瞥了Snape一眼。

 

_世界会变成怎样的地狱？如果让你这种家伙接近孩子们——_

 

Snape抽出魔杖，狠狠将这句话击散，七零八落的字母掉在桌子上，气喘吁吁。

 

“啊，亲爱的Severus，”Lupin大笑（laughed），“你真温柔，等它喘过气来可就不那么有趣了。”

 

“火焰熊熊（Incendio）”，Snape厉声念道，耀眼的红色字母瞬间化为灰烬，随即消失得无影无踪。

 

***

 

Grimmauld广场12号的台阶踏上去吱吱作响，他发现Lupin正在一间狭小的卧室中，往自己的麻瓜衣服外面套上巫师袍。

 

“你住这里？”Snape问。

 

Lupin被他的声音惊得一颤，“你吓到我了。”

 

“这是你的房间，还是Black的？”

 

“Severus，我们在楼下开会。”Lupin耐心地避重就轻。

 

“我知道。”Snape留意到一张Black的照片，就是当初在Hogwarts，他从Lupin的房间中翻出来的那张。如今，已经被加上相框，明明白白地摆在床头桌上。

 

“你不再藏着它了？”他抬起指尖示意。

 

“不。”Lupin面无表情。

 

Snape猛然向前，笨拙地试图吻狼人，却被Lupin一把推开。“别。”

 

“很好。”魔药教授挺直身体；他希望自己能退回去，却举步维艰。

 

“Severus。”狼人声音中满是同情。

 

“我无所谓。”Snape咬着牙回答。

 

“Severus，我很抱歉。”

 

 

几个月后，同一房间。

 

“你想要什么，Severus？”

 

Snape尝试起摄神取念咒。意识悄悄向前伸出，刚掠过Lupin的思想，来不及深入就被发现了。他这辈子从来没有对Lupin使用成功过；每当他意识到狼人的思绪与自己的记忆交缠在一起，总会热血沸腾。

 

“黑魔王。我必须回应他的召唤。在我离开之前，我只想——我——”Snape不知道他究竟想要什么。

 

“他已经死了。”

 

“Black？是的，我知道。你们同居——”Snape突然觉得羞愧难当。

 

“他人都死了，你怎么还像个妒忌的孩子？离我远点儿。”

 

“对不起。”这恐怕是Snape有生以来第一次服软。他其实不太确定自己为什么而低头。不是Sirius的死，决不。他只是感到抱歉。

 

“让我静静。”Lupin哽咽了。

 

“但我就是，我很抱歉你——我不过是觉得遗憾——对你。”他有些语无伦次；伸出一只手想要抚摩Lupin的脸颊，狼人反应激烈地摇头闪开。

 

“别碰我！”

 

“求求你。”

 

“别碰我。”Lupin加重语气，猛地后退，失去平衡倒在床头柜上。木桌三晃两晃，把所有东西翻倒在地。碎裂的脆响惊然骤起，Snape不用看就知道什么东西破了。

 

“哦上帝。”Lupin失声痛哭。

 

Snape沉默地凝视了他一会儿，终于转身，头也不回冲出房间。

 

***

 

Draco Malfoy靠着墙，脸色惨白，浑身发抖。“对不起，”他小声啜泣，“我搞砸了所有的事情，都是我的错……”

 

“别说话。”Snape柔声安抚。他们此刻正藏在蛛尾巷（Spinner's End），暂时还算安全。男人屈身，平视Draco，他用自己全部的，已然混浊不堪的灵魂，深深痛恨着Dumbledore，老巫师命令他为这一无是处的孩子奉献所有。“我会为你放弃生命。”他沉思。 _仇恨，怨恨，憎恨_ 。心底小小的火苗正咆哮怒骂，挟着扭曲的阵痛， _你永远当不了好人_ 。

 

他递给Draco满满一杯滚烫的液体，“喝了它。”

 

“这是什么？”男孩儿疑惑地闻了闻。

 

“这能让你睡着。”

 

“永远么？”Draco努力让自己听上去无所畏惧，但是他的手剧烈颤抖，药剂洒了出来。

 

“不，几小时而已，我们只有这么多时间。你睡醒后我们就转移。”

 

他知道，Lupin应该已经得到风声了。他想象着狼人脸上的表情，黑眸闪过转瞬即逝的神采。

 

***

 

木屋如同冰窖。寒风透过墙上的裂缝呼啸，好像被折磨的幽灵在垂死哀号。墙壁四周布满大片大片深黑色的霉菌，Snape感到悲从中来。第一次见到这房子时深刻的恐惧重新席卷，熟悉且令人作呕。同样的颤抖发生在他当年跟着Lupin，第二次下到这里的那个晚上。然后，强烈的感情在他见到Lupin紧紧拥抱Black的那一刻彻底变成了锥心噬骨的恨意，当然旁边还站着几个完全吓呆了的Gryffindor孩子。

 

不过此时，他是一个人，谁也没有跟踪。满月霸道地侵占了整个苍穹，他不清楚自己到底希望发现什么。夜色褪去，旭日东升，新的一天在虚伪造作的华丽金色中开始了。

 

Snape还在小屋里，只是爬到床上，用脏兮兮的旧被子蒙住脑袋。他呆坐了一整天，盯着变幻的日光，仿佛沉浸在陌生却又无法抵抗的漩涡中，神情恍惚，直到有人劈手扯破那层布料。然后，他发现自己正和Remus Lupin面对面。

 

Lupin的魔杖直指Snape心窝，Snape这次真是完全两手空空被逮个正着。他能做的唯有冲满面怒容，好像陌生人一般的Lupin吃惊地眨眨眼。Lupin没出声，不过黑发男人在疼痛吞噬全身之前就已经明白了他会用什么恶咒。 _钻心剜骨（_ _Crucio_ _）_ 。他最后一丝意识模模糊糊想着，同时因为剧痛而翻滚，一声不吭，重重跌下床来。只要Lupin愿意，他就能变成最完美无情的冷血杀手。

 

***

 

_摄魂取念咒的核心在于造成痛苦，人们通常意识不到这点。有人拉扯你的思想是能活活把人疼死的，因为所有记忆绞成一团，盘根错节，纠纠缠缠。_

 

Snape在心中叹息，干涩而沙哑地念道，“occlumens”。Lupin抬手将男人的咒语消于无形，好像掸掉蜘蛛网般随意。 _钻心剜骨_ 似乎成了本能，他毫无意识地重复动作。尽管如此，那也带来了不错的效果，虽然是个不可饶恕咒，狼人心中一丝很小的声音嘟囔着提醒他。倘若Snape没有被疼痛折磨得如此虚弱，Lupin根本不可能将 _摄神取念_ 在黑发男人身上施展得随心所欲。不过Snape显然竭力隐瞒了太多东西，Lupin想知道Voldemort的动向，Dumbledore的情况，或者Malfoy的行踪，可他所得到的全部，只是些无关紧要的记忆片段。

 

“你对Dumbledore许下了什么承诺？”他质问，“你为什么要恨他？”

 

Lupin听到了木质摩擦时的细微声响，他转过视线，见Snape的魔杖正缓缓滑过地面。电光石火间，甚至在狼人还没想到咒语之前——Snape修长的手指握住了冬青木杆，然后他不见了。幻影移形（Apparated）——施展魔法爆裂空气，完美无缺。Snape的身体消失后，Lupin似乎仍旧能感觉到，Snape的思想在拼命挣脱他自己的。撕扯僵持的力道痛彻心扉，他禁不住呻吟出声。然后，四周慢慢淡化，只剩一个词徘徊良久，挥之不去。

 

_Sorry_ _。_

 

 

 

 

 

水蓝色的鱼

2009/3/22

 


End file.
